


狂澜

by hailthorki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 电竞AU，ABO，首发lofter于2017年11月





	1. Chapter 1

前、至死不渝

最后一阵飓风已呼啸不起尘埃，兵刃刺进了心脏，鲜红蒙上手中的法杖，回身望一眼神圣的泉池，带着破碎的笑，与誓死守护的水晶化作了碎片……

 

守擂者的不败之躯宛若耀石雕像坚不可摧，踏平每一座城池，脚下枯骨成沙亦不屑一眼，满载着荣耀和盛誉冷冷归来，镇守着那条前人赴死后人承志的路。

 

这就是全球电子竞技陷入的寒冬。

 

悲壮而不言弃。

 

=========================================   
一、New Life

“祝贺你们。”  
随着例行的握手，T.S战队又斩获了一场胜利，拉开差距的保持着积分榜的第一名。  
小小的场馆内满是粉丝的尖叫，教练带着五名队员低调离场，留给主持人和解说发福利做结束语。  
这是一支前一年冬天杀进联赛至今仅仅两负战绩的战队，嗯，豪门战队。  
因为赞助商就是教练本人，Tony Stark，那个曾经知名的军工商人。  
“确认不再续约了吗？”Tony在后台休息室门口拦下了战队的辅助Jane Foster.  
“我想去我闺蜜的队伍，抱歉…”  
“OK…那祝你好运，谢谢你在这里的时光。”  
他不会去挽留一个去意已决的人，拥抱了一下Jane，希望她以后也能一往无前。  
“有两个事情得通知你们。”目送Jane离开，Tony推开门朝着里面的人说，“嗯？大公主呢？”  
“在外面和粉丝合影呢。”AD位置的Clint指了指远处。  
“那就不管他，第一件是Jane离队了，第二件是我们需要一个新的辅助，你们有想法吗？”  
在众人的震惊中Natasha递过来手机，上面显示着详细的资料。  
“OH！难为你一个TOP了…”显然对手中的这位很是中意。  
“前几天Jane和我聊过，打完今天的她就不续约了，另外这个人我可是花了一番功夫的…嗯，如果你拿我的手机给他打过去，搞不好他能卖个面子给我…”Natasha说着挑了挑好看的眉峰。  
“Hermes上周刚出的新款。”  
“啧~有人说过你是世界上最好的教练吗~”  
“现在有了。”Tony敲敲门板引回众人注意，“回基地了，孩子们！”

躺在房车里休息的队友，大概在二十分钟后才等到一脸怒火的Thor.  
“Jane不打了？！”  
“去追寻她的好闺蜜了…”Natasha头也没抬，这个消息她还要重复几次？  
“那我也要去！”  
收到了所有人的白眼，Tony停下手里正在沟通的联系人，说得无奈。  
“虽然你长发飘飘，可是人家只收货真价实的女人…那是个女子战队…以及，我建议你快点上车…粉丝追来可不太好办…”  
一米九有余的男人也对疯狂的姑娘也是没辙，长腿一跨钻进车里，哎…他那段还没有告白就要结束的恋爱啊！  
“回去之后自行解散，不过你！”Tony指了指窝在角落座位的打野选手Peter Parker，“来我办公室。”

每次看到基地大楼上硕大的——STARK，Natasha都觉得额角青筋暴起，同情得看了一眼Peter，她决定回房间冲个澡约上几个朋友，去迎接她的新款包。  
黑色玻璃为基调的办公室内。  
Peter倚在墙边，手指飞快地拨弄着屏幕，丝毫没留意Tony从他身边过去，顺带着夺走了他的手机扔在桌上。  
“我下副本呢…”  
“先把你今天的问题做个总结再说。”松了松领带，Tony倒上两杯水，给男孩儿的那杯置于桌面。  
“我认为我没有什么问题。”没了手机不得不正视对话，Peter抱着手臂表达自己的观点。  
“你无视了我的Ban/pick，不考虑先后手针对性就拿你自己想玩的，想过后果吗？”  
“后果是我们赢了啊！MVP是我！”  
“那我还应该给你点奖励？”  
“那倒是不必了，毕竟对手太弱，选谁都一样，突然想秀一把。”Peter撇撇嘴，笑里都是得意。  
“你眼里有强的人吗？”  
“我只想打进世界总决赛，把那些人拉下神坛…”  
“如果你一直这样自视甚高，临场不顾团队意识，我保证我们踏不出纽约的机场。”Tony有些恼火Peter无所谓的态度，走到他面前几乎贴上他，“或者说，我完全可以让你，失去和他们一战的机会。”  
空气中撞进了一些带着危险的气息。  
“Ok…我错了…”Peter呼吸有些乱，伸手抵在教练心口，“控制一下你的信息素…我以后注意…”  
“呃…抱歉…”发觉到男孩的不对劲，Tony赶紧平复了一下情绪，退离了他身边。  
“那没事…我先…出去了…”  
香味冲击得他几乎有些头晕，白皙的小脸很快浮上热气，这简直就是屈打成招啊，可又有什么办法呢？  
“去吧…我正好也要联系新的辅助。”  
Tony看着男孩儿逃命一样甩了门跑开，手机都没拿，不禁扬了扬嘴角，抛开他倔强的傲气和叛逆，还真的是可爱。  
他们的关系有点难以形容，除了惺惺相惜的教练和队员关系之外，也算是一对试用期的情侣，作为队里唯一的一个Omega，Peter是有点依赖Tony的，特殊时期，比起抑制剂的副作用和效果不尽如人意，他选择了这个男人的临时标记，拥抱和缠绵之后的情感都没有很成熟，毕竟还没有太多的时间去谈论爱意，不过他们也都心照不宣，如果哪天情感升华，也不会矫情，直接在一起就好了。

休赛期虽然有一段时间，可是中途夹杂着各种比赛依然使得训练依然不能太过松懈。  
“哎呀我说Tony…你能不能行…”气鼓鼓的Clint脸看上去更圆了一圈，“我叫个路人或者喊别的朋友，你该干嘛干嘛去，求你了！”  
入眼又是一片代表着死亡的灰色，手速跟不上大脑的教练，害他卖也不是，管也不是，闪现治疗都救不回直线逃生的人。  
“刚刚Nat传送下来我们不能打吗？后面我给了那么好的眼位！”  
“能打的前提是换个人辅助。”Natasha懒得去和Tony拐弯抹角。  
“我赞成，如果是Jane的话，我也考虑往下游一波…”Thor自然也不放过难得集火教练的机会。  
“好好好，打完这把差不多你们的新队友也该来了。”  
屏幕重新回归了彩色，Clint深吸了一口气点着鼠标去往下路，不生气不生气，最后忍一把！  
好在Peter看不下去了，连续两波蹲守，行云流水的操作阻断了对面想用下路开刀的意图，一旦套路被打破，缺乏经验以及心态的不稳，对手很快自乱阵脚错误频出，20多分钟偷男爵也被Peter高了两级的惩戒收入囊中，接下来也无需指挥，碾压着闯进对面高地，击破水晶。  
“护盾呢？？？？？？”  
游戏结束的瞬间，屏幕也播报了最后的一次击杀。  
胜利前一波顶塔，仅剩一丝血的防御塔和Peter，只要Tony给他一个护盾就不会死。  
“手慢～”Tony笑的不假掩饰，谁都知道是故意的。  
2-1-12的数据，一个临时代替辅助位置的教练，菜的队员想撕合同的教练，从这个天才打野选手手里活生生地抢了MVP！  
“这个判定机制一定有问题…”Peter怀疑，游戏公司收了Stark企业的钱。

“如果你下路Gank那两波没回头保他或者让人头，他拿不到这个数据。”身后传来的声音陌生却动听无比。  
“你是？”  
众人回头看到身后站着个男人，黑发及肩，一身贴合的西装外披着件墨绿的风衣，非常衬那双翠色的眼睛。  
“男模？明星？”Clint扯扯Tony。  
“你们的新辅助。”  
起身拍了拍男人的肩，将位子让给他。  
“Loki？？？！！！！！”  
最先兴奋起来的是Peter。  
“我我我…知道这个人…”  
“那说说看～”男人不置可否，只是接着听。  
“那个…那个…”  
“所有服务器的第一辅助，虽然每个ID都不一样，不过难逃我的眼睛。”Natasha接过了Peter磕巴的话茬。  
“没错，是我…”  
在所有人都很开心空位被传说人物所补之时，只有Thor闷闷不乐，他不喜欢这个笑起来邪邪的人来代替Jane！

tbc  
========================================


	2. 祸根深埋

二、祸根深埋

原本空余的房间现在成了储藏室，按理说辅助该和AD一间，无奈Clint当时为了照顾Jane，选了只够他一人的小单间。  
只剩Peter和Thor两个选择。  
Loki进了这个天才打野的房间看了一眼。  
“和你住吧…”不由Thor同意，直接把行李箱给推了进去。  
“干嘛和我住，Peter不是很崇拜你吗？”  
“他的房间和野区也没什么差别…”  
“我这只有一张床。”  
“我不介意，而且不是很大吗？”Loki指了指那张睡三个Thor都不是问题的大床。  
“我介意！我不想和讨厌的人睡一起。”平日里对谁都笑的温柔如水，板下脸也是生人勿近。  
“睡一睡就熟了！”挺了挺腰杆，身高还算接近，不然真要被他的凶神恶煞吓的不轻。  
Thor却突然凑到他的脖子上，这一下反倒将Loki吓了个实在。  
“Beta？”  
受惊的男人慌忙拉开了距离点着头。  
“还好，你要是个Omega，我肯定让你后悔进我的房间。”  
“那…我真是走运…”Loki笑得有些尴尬。  
其实他确实是个Omega，生来体质特殊，除非过于霸道的Alpha，否则他很难有发情期，只要每半年注射一支仿Beta的针剂就安然无恙，总的来说他可比一般的Omega要方便的多，虽然代价是他对所有的抑制剂都免疫。  
Loki睡觉特别乖，这点倒是合了Thor的心意，只占据小小一席地，裹在被子里安静地蜷缩着。

有了最强辅助加入的队伍各种训练赛可谓是风生水起，消息不胫而走，各大电竞俱乐部和论坛都对Loki开始了火热的分析，可惜收效甚微，英雄池深不可测，一旦针对他进行Ban选，无疑是自断一臂的选择。  
出其不意的Gank，犀利飘忽的走位，最恐怖的莫过于他的各种神级预判。死亡判决会出现在对手位移的途中，星体结界能触发在敌人逃跑的位置…  
从勇往直前的坦克到信仰奉献的奶妈，他无所不能。  
T.S.无疑成了马上到来的州赛竞猜和地下博彩的热门，私下或是台面上，都有人找过他们谈假赛，结果自然是不欢而散。  
乌烟瘴气的电竞圈，不可能所有人都为了那个也许只是狂妄的梦想破釜沉舟。  
谁也没有错，却互相嗤之以鼻。  
你为了谋生而我为了巅峰，你笑我不切实际，我却可怜你安弱守雌。

比赛现场座无虚席，换了新辅助的TS战队占据了线下和线上所有的热点，临开战还有五分钟，解说台上的话题也没有离开过Loki，而放出的赛前采访中，这位新晋辅助的一句“我会让我的队友如入无人之境”更是引来了观众的尖叫不绝，没有人爱听谦虚的官方言词，他们更热爱浓重的火药味。  
Ban/Pick的环节看似没有太多的惊喜，但是对手依然是一步步落入了Tony的圈套之中，待Natasha一手抢下版本最强AD后，至少在阵容上，T.S.已经赢了。  
对局的4分50秒。  
“Thor，你再向前一步会被打野抓出一血的！”  
耳机里传来了辅助的声音，Thor不以为意，对手闪现已交，他避开了兵线的伤害完全能够单杀！  
“Fuck！”  
Loki耸了一下肩，这声咒骂也在意料之中，他提醒过了，可是中路那个家伙就是不听有什么办法？  
“兵线进去就上，你先别出来，边上眼还在。”Loki看到在对方下半野区蹲守准备绕后的自家打野，迅速告知了一切布阵，“进塔之后我先吃伤害，我喊你给治疗再给。”  
指挥完身边的Clint，一条完整的兵线包围住了防御塔，对方下路撤退进去的一瞬间，一发白色蛛丝带着金色光晕成茧将AD束缚，紧接着人形态的打野幻化成巨型蜘蛛牵丝而上免疫了防御塔的伤害，由进塔的辅助来接替。  
“Tangled in my web~”念叨着英雄的台词，Peter放出小蜘蛛补一些伤害，顺道隔墙给出一只眼，探查着野区的动向。  
“治疗。”对手的辅助应声倒地，只剩了残血的AD无路可逃。  
抗下极限的最后一道塔炮，Loki给了一个控制，让Clint来承受防御塔的伤害和收掉人头的一发输出。  
“Nice！”  
教科书般的伤害均摊，三个人都是临界点的血条，心照不宣按下B键满载而归。  
“我要去中路一趟。”  
Loki选择了增加移动速度的装备从野区绕进中路，他知道此刻的河道还没有布上视野，恰巧对方中单的闪现还在冷却之中，没有比现在更适合击杀的时候了。  
“打野在上路，我反蹲，你自由发挥。”Peter明白家里辅助的意图便赶紧通报着对手的动向。  
“6级直接推回来，我能控的住！”  
被抓到一血的Thor虽是有些烦躁，但还是依照Loki所说的去做了，技能加闪现落点在预判位置竟准得有点邪乎，帮他拿下这份的赏金，完全弥补了先前的亏损。  
“不要鲁莽，对面的战略是以中路为突破口，你等Peter来帮你就行，我们下路能穿！”  
“上路也是哦！”听Loki说完，Natasha也参与了进来，“不过Pete…你擅自选蜘蛛是想死吗？”  
“啊别提！我今天是真的选错了！”不说还好，一旦想起刚刚的致命选择，Peter顿时背脊发凉，他只能拼尽全力打得没有瑕疵，才能回去和Tony慢慢解释这个离谱的手滑。  
“蜘蛛侠用蜘蛛女皇，倒也是挺有意思啊，说不定是个爆点呢！”  
Loki看了一眼Peter的ID【T.S.SpiderMan】盘算着一会儿帮这个天才打野拿个MVP，应该能够少受点责难，毕竟这个他所用的英雄可不该出现在当前的版本里。  
“你能不能改了你的ID，别人会以为我们有什么奇怪的关系。”聊到名字，Thor显得很不满。  
【T.S.GodOfThunder】和Loki的【T.S.GodOfMischief】着实太像是一对了。  
“你有什么建议呢？如果你愿意，我可以改成Odin啊！”嘴上占点便宜可真是浑身都舒畅。  
“Loki，你再不回来我就要被轮了…”  
“坚持下嘛Hawkeye，我做个眼就回来，你放心，真的被轮了我也会帮你收了他们分你助攻的。”  
“我不要KDA的吗？”Clint委屈地叫嚣着，虽然这个辅助是真的很神，磨合的过程中几乎不需要自己改变打法来配合，反而是Loki能够完全依照着他的习惯去制定策略。  
“KDA？如果我没有理解错误，Tony的战术是以小蜘蛛为核心吧？你就是个团战输出机器而已…”  
“啊！不打了不打了，我要回家养老！”被定义成输出机器的AD恨恨地想要双手脱离鼠标键盘。  
中路的一波止损之后，五个人基本算是热开了身，摧枯拉朽般地主宰了这场比赛，也是感谢Thor的那个一血，没让对手输得太难看。

历时三天的州赛让T.S.彻底打响了名声，国内外争相报导起了这支鬼才战队，无论是老谋深算的BP，还是每一个选手的个人实力都遍布各大APP，博客，论坛，他们也陆续收到了其他国家战队的训练赛邀约，除了那个高高在上的冠军赛区。  
“LPL今年很强，尤其是…”会议室里，Tony揉了个纸团砸在只顾着吃零食的Clint脑袋上，“你这个老大不小的年纪会遇到两个天才型的AD！”  
“不…不是训练赛吗？没必要这么严肃吧！”  
“你训练赛不打赢，LCK会看你一眼？”Loki夺下AD手里的薯片，“别吃了，都要飞不动了。”  
Tony见孩子们总算认真起来，接下去分析：“Thor最近状态不好，Peter你要多关照一下中路，你的野区我倒是不太担心，当然你要是再擅自手滑…”  
故意加重了最后两个字的音调，Tony侧过脸用他光彩熠熠的大眼盯着不敢直视他的男孩。  
“我就把手剁了…”Peter发誓他那天绝非有意，只是事后被训了一夜不算，还扣了他的奖金，想起那股蛮横的信息素香味和几乎贴在他腺体上的一句「小心我让你怀孕」，男孩不禁缩了缩脖子。  
“剁可以啊，拿到冠军之后我亲自动手。”Tony收回灼灼的目光，“另外Nat，我研究了一下，LPL的上路多数是坦克型的，这不利于我们的后期。”  
“那我们制定两套方案咯？”  
补着新款的口红，Natasha却胸有成竹…

入夜，Loki蜷在他的小角落正和困意交战，眼见他就要输掉而进入梦乡。  
“你这么厉害为什么以前从没有人知道你？”Thor枕着自己的胳膊，对这个突然进队的人很是不解。  
“我低调。”  
“那何必来战队，这不符合你的逻辑。”  
“为了梦想啊。”  
“呵…”男人轻笑出声，“我不觉得你像个有这种梦想的人。”  
“为什么？”Loki翻过身睁开眼睛直视着身边的人，“我能让你们离那个冠军更近一些难道不好吗？”  
“没有你也一样可以。”  
“我不这么认为，你们之前的辅助问题很严重的，那两场输掉的比赛她是关键，别跟我说你看不出来，她是操作不到极致的。”Loki蹙着眉头分析的严密，“甚至有几场逆风局的比赛，几乎是靠着你们四个才勉强…”  
“闭嘴。”  
Thor理智是知道这些问题存在的，只是他情感上不想承认，更不愿意让这个横插进来的新人评价。  
“我说的有什么不对吗？”Loki自然是不清楚男人的心思，干脆翻身坐起和他理论，“就说你们最后一场比赛，你先手被控的一瞬间，她的坩埚没有给，是Natasha硬抗吃下的伤害才保得你，鸟盾开的时机也不对…啊…喂…！”  
“够了！”  
Loki突然被怪力压回了他的角落，双腕上的桎梏力道极大，捏得他吃痛。抬眼盯着上方怒气溢于言表的男人，眼眸微转，一下意识到自己可能说了不该说的人。  
“我这双手很金贵的…你放开，不聊这些了，OK？”  
“你没资格谈她。”  
“好好好，不谈，我的错，好吗？”  
感到疼痛渐消，Loki趁机抽出手，重新翻回身子互相揉了揉，以他的性格断然不会随意服软，只不过他的右手腕确实有陈年旧伤，经受不起粗鲁的折腾…  
========================================  
TBC


	3. 棋逢对手

三、棋逢对手

训练赛总是露一手又藏一手的，因为谁也不知道网络另一端的五个人会不会某天在赛场上成为厮杀的对手。  
“我想去中国服务器打。”  
在和LPL约战前夕，Peter突然提议，听说那边服务器的画风特别好看。  
“别闹了，现在都是通用的原画，而且账号我全发过去了，换一种文字你可能又有手滑的理由了。”  
太记仇了。  
Peter心里对Tony犯着嘀咕，虽然是失误，可不是还靠着自己的实力弥补了吗？有必要一直挂在嘴边反复念叨嘛！  
中规中矩的套路对于Peter来说，的确心有不甘，刚来队里的时候他也总是不听指挥为所欲为，仗着自己过人的操作和理解未尝败局。也因此他和Tony有过无数的争吵，他不服，不愿意自己的实力被压制被掩藏，甚至不能理解为什么要打的畏手畏脚，难道不应该毫无保留地一路杀过去吗？  
电子竞技不缺天才，你们哪一个不是天才型的选手？如果都各自为战，那个叫全明星。将锋芒收一收，如果真到了绝境，你们才有背水一战的资本。  
这是Tony当时和他谈心的话。  
虽然到现在Peter还是不太能够理解，也会意气用事不理会Tony制定的策略一意孤行。一开始被教训几句他权当做耳边风，后来突发的临时标记事件让Peter占尽了下风，他床上可玩不过这个男人，渐渐老实了很多，极偶尔才会上演自作主张的戏码。  
“喂，你还好吧？”Clint一句询问才让Peter跳脱出回想，不过这句关心问的并不是自己。  
顺着AD的目光看过去，Loki一直在活动他的手腕，不时还得用上另一只手揉捏一阵。  
“没事。”  
“你有伤吗？”  
“不严重。”Loki拉了拉袖口遮挡住腕部，没想到一个小动作也能招致队友的关心，“赶紧上线吧，我没关系。”

选用的还是方便于他们交流的比赛专用服务器，自定义的房间内十人已全部就绪，Peter在聊天框内停不下各种打招呼。  
“他们好像还有外援，这个ID我认得！Widow，你今天要小心了！”发现了不得了的新大陆一样，Peter指着对手上单的名字提示着Natasha，“我多帮你抓好不好？”  
“你还是帮帮Thor吧，自从Jane离队之后他的状态到现在都没恢复过来，最近简直菜。”  
被黑寡妇嘲讽的中单也不否认，无奈地耸了耸肩膀，他确实近来有些低迷，而后眼神却不自觉地飘向了坐在他对面的室友，他执着地认为那个神秘的男人并不简单。  
“都准备好没？准备好就开了啊！”  
和对手聊的还挺愉快，Peter已经有些迫不及待想要在对局中一决高下了。  
这场BP，Tony没有参与，只是在一旁默默观望，看看没有他的情况下这帮孩子能不能有点儿临阵的决断。  
版本OP的英雄接二连三地上了BAN位，第一轮之后，一选的位置留给了Natasha，非BAN必选的英雄还剩下两个，一个是自己的上单，另一个则是AD.  
“你别帮我拿AD，选你自己的，说实话这个英雄我玩得一般，如果强行给我反而不好。”Clint见黑寡妇犹豫不决，当下为她做了选择。  
“你不觉得这个英雄和你很像吗？尤其你也刚染了金发。”Peter趁着对手选择英雄的间隙调侃起来。  
“少说两句话，不然一会儿又该手滑了！”  
接收了Natasha的白眼，Peter自讨没趣地挑选了自己的英雄，符合版本，匹配阵容，这总不会被一边那个记仇的教练诟病了吧！  
第二轮的BAN LIST上赫然先手被对面封锁了两个辅助英雄。  
“嘿，他们研究过你了。”  
“研究我的人多了去了，这样吧，你想要谁来辅助你，你自己选。”正好他们是最后两选，Loki将决定权直接交与自家AD，“最后一个中单，你想用什么，God Of Thunder？”  
“Azir.”  
“嗯…”Loki拖着尾音思考了一会儿，却转手选了其他的英雄，“你还是老实点掌控雷电吧，以你目前的状态还是不要操纵沙子了，安稳发育，多支援。”①  
Thor没有回答，只是暗暗捏紧了手里的鼠标，被人看透的感觉实在不好，尤其还是这个从头发丝都透露着诡谲的Beta.

对局并不是往常那样轻松，Peter几波蹲点都被对手极限逃脱或是提早发现了意图，不但无功而返，还丢失了一小部分的野区资源，胜负心一旦被激起，这个男孩顷刻间就像变了个人。  
“你6级绕开眼位，大招带我一程，我们下路开战，强打一波，一血塔和小龙，少拿一样我都不开心！”  
被年轻人压得有点应接不暇的Clint刚想表示自己可能会脱节，就被Loki摆摆手。  
“我会让他们碰不到你的。”  
“他传送的话我就跟，别怕，我发育非常好！”Natasha观察着对手的动向，一旦先行支援，她必将紧随其后。  
计划的实施算是天衣无缝，只是效果没有达到预期那样完美，对手的韧性和反应可谓出类拔萃，支援和保护也相当到位，眼见攻势凶猛便且战且退，止损的非常及时，之后的经济分配和交换也同样都是成熟的体系。  
交战、打团、资源抢占让这场训练赛你来我往得陷入了僵局，时间点也进入到了五十分钟，双方在男爵面前进行了几番谨慎的视野争夺，谁也打不开这个突破口。  
“我去卖一波。”Loki似乎是发现了一点破绽，“Peter，等我骗出他们C位的召唤师技能，你从后面上，如果没有逼出来闪现，就撤退！其他人回去处理兵线，你试着抢一下男爵，他们也没有眼了。”  
话音未落，Loki的大招直接落在了对方中央，没有机会让他多等一秒，就在他说话的途中，对面打野一个明显的走位失误被他尽收眼底，胜负的关键就在此一决！

长达近一个小时的训练赛最终还是T.S.拿下了胜利，然而他们都没有过于兴奋。  
棋逢对手，过瘾，同样也敬畏。  
「你们很强。」  
回到自定义的房间，Peter敲了一句话过去。  
「彼此彼此，今年的LCS有戏啊！」  
「我们也许会有机会遇到。」  
「哦？那你们可要小心了，像我们这样的强敌，还有好几支呢！」  
「可我们目标是一样的。」  
「没错，同仇敌忾。」

赢得艰难的训练赛，结束之后每个人都是若有所思。  
他们还不够融合，多少有些懒散和轻敌，队内还没有一个正式的指挥，他们发挥的实力又是几成？这场对局的录像将会被拿去分析，如果还有下一次，恐怕…  
“你还没睡吗？”  
Peter推开教练的卧室，却看到电脑还亮着，男人坐在桌前。  
“我在让Friday分析刚刚的训练赛，网速突然有点问题，还没传过去。”Tony转身看了眼满脸愁容的男孩，“怎么了？”  
“我…哎…”  
“不睡觉跑我这儿来，有话就直说啊，今天又不是你的发情期，你可别跟我说你是想我了。”  
“我好像大概明白一点你以前跟我说的那些话了。”  
将锋芒收一收，如果真到了绝境，你们才有背水一战的资本。  
“真是不容易。”  
“所以，让我来做队内的指挥吧！”  
“老实说…”Tony望向满是期待的男孩，话语里也带上了点犹豫，“我觉得Loki更合适一些，首先他是个辅助，大局观要强于你们任何一个人，另外，你来看。”  
将Peter召至自己身旁，Tony点开了一份资料。  
“My God…”  
看完了呈于屏幕上的内容，Peter觉得太不可思议，自然也没有再执着去做那个指挥的角色，同时内心也升起燃烧着的兴奋。  
这个赛季，他们的这个战队，势必要掀起一阵狂澜了。  
“看完了？看完还不回去睡觉？”  
“今晚在你这睡不行吗？我房间离你那么远。”  
“那你上床躺着吧，如果我忙完你还没睡，我就来治你。”  
“我会秒睡的。”  
说完，男孩扑进Tony那张柔软的大床，拉过被子将自己蒙了个实在。

①掌控雷电的英雄叫瑞兹，大招可以带着队友一起传送至指定地点；Azir是沙漠皇帝，操纵沙兵作战，需要很好的操作才能秀起来。所以这里Loki不建议状态不好的Thor使用容错率较低的英雄。  
===================================


	4. 旧伤复发

四、旧伤复发

新一季度的联赛开战在即，Thor的状态还是不好，突然就成了队内的短板所在，是个队伍都知道从中路开刀，一旦强行破开一条路，总归会有胜利的希望。  
“你如果刚R闪的话，伤害就够了，你的蓝量足够避开对面打野的追击。”  
Loki站在Thor后面看着他单排，忍不住指出他蹩脚的操作。  
“闭嘴。”  
“你很讨厌我吗？”Loki拉了把椅子过来坐到他身旁，“我没有得罪过你吧？”  
“你一个辅助干嘛来多嘴我中单的事？”  
“我是觉得你现在的状态会影响团队，作为新晋的指挥，我当然要关注每个人的动态了。”  
“我自己会调整的。”  
“你是生气我取代了…嗯～你喜欢的人的位置吗？”  
Thor操作的空挡分析了一下这句话。  
严格来说，并不存在取代，合约期满自动离队，不是Loki也会是别人。他讲不清楚为何对这个神秘的男人有异样的情绪，好像见他的第一眼，就有种被看透被锁定的滋味。他是个奔放自由的个性，自然是非常抵触没来由的束缚感，想要敬而远之，却强行成了自己的室友，如今队内的指挥也成了Loki，那种被掌控的感觉便愈发强烈…  
“你指挥你的，我听不听是我的事情。”  
“那可不行！”Loki观察着屏幕上已然注定的败局和这个中单惨烈的战绩，“你必须从现在起就调整状态，如果有必要，我不介意帮你。”  
“帮我？”Thor发出轻蔑的嗤笑，“你是要用Soraka奶死我吗？”  
对手推上水晶，只剩一个队友无力招架，认输的投票清一色通过，Thor最后习惯性地点了No…  
“如果我能打赢你，你从今往后都听我的，不许欺负我，敢不敢？”  
“我欺负过你吗？”  
“我都只能睡一小块地方…”  
Loki觉得这个男人挺凶的，至少对自己是一副冷漠嫌弃的样子，他只能尽量不招惹，身高上不吃亏，可身形上他估计Thor一只手就能将他制住，而且前些天他确实身体力行了一回…  
“怪我咯？所以…你是要和我solo？”Thor对上那双森绿色的眼睛，不禁笑弯了眼角，“奶死我？”  
“看来你很有信心嘛，那不妨一试？赌上那些？”  
“可别说我欺负你。”  
两人登录上比赛服，只有这里，才拥有特别定制的1v1地图，国际规则——率先拿下一血，先行补至100刀，推掉第一座防御塔。  
三个条件达成其中一项将直接结束对局判定胜负。  
“BO3？”Loki提议着三局两胜。  
“一局决定吧！怎么，已经怕了？”  
“好，你玩什么？嗯…为了公平起见，我选和你一样的。”  
“既然solo的话…Zed？LeBlanc？”  
“选你拿手的。”  
“输了别哭，就LeBlanc好了。”  
Thor再也不会认为会输给一个辅助选手，他们虽然纵观全局意识超然，在队伍中是智者是军事，可真的身陷战场之中，杀伐的决心终究差了一些，论级操作和反应，也是要略逊一筹。  
“我像是个爱哭的人吗？”  
“像。”  
“那就想办法弄哭我吧～”  
Loki咬咬下唇只是习惯性的思考动作，该怎么套路怎么取得Thor的一血已经在他脑子里写出了剧本。  
尽管这个动作配合前一句话，在Thor眼里，有别的意味。或者说，在任何人眼里，都会产生歧义。

Thor很诧异Loki的补刀技术竟然不像是个辅助，技能垫伤害也好，重置普攻也好，都堪比每一个输出型的选手甚至更加游刃有余。  
“选个LeBlanc是要拼补刀吗？Thunder？”  
不等Thor找到机会先手，一道极限距离的印记已经打在了自己头上，他当下便开始反击和对拼…  
该死！  
又是这种自己每一个走位和想法都被了若指掌的预判！  
Loki唇角勾起了笃定胜利的弧度，脚边的一只小兵血条见底便是他升级之时，然而根据他的分析，Thor却仅仅差了那么一丁点。  
“Byebye～”  
随着LeBlanc复制体的出现，高额伤害被故技重施，扑朔迷离的跳跃闪现，Loki将手里的英雄刻画到了极致，真身和幻影运用得真假难辨，看似狼狈的避开了Thor致命一击，却鬼魅般出现在他身后引爆了所有伤害…

“我赢了。”退出服务器，Loki淡淡地提醒着对面一脸不敢置信的男人。  
“你到底是什么人？”  
“等你能打赢我我就告诉你～不过从现在起，你可得听我的～”走到Thor身边，他弯下腰在这个男人耳边挑衅，“Challenger～”  
Loki从不甘心的中单身边离开，他预约的医生应该已经在等他了。  
两件事。  
手腕的旧伤，以及到时间注射针剂。  
所以Thor不服之余，也很迷惑，他在Loki靠近他的时候似乎闻到了一阵很特别的香味，像茶，清苦之中蕴藏着醇甜，沁人心脾。  
“不可能吧…”  
Thor当是自己产生了错觉，真要是个Omega，也不可能睡在自己身边，那和主动求上就没什么区别了。  
然而这些都是次要的，愿赌服输，他在赢过Loki之前，都得‘享受’那份道不清缘由的控制感了。  
其实Thor内心深处有着一丝不愿意承认的佩服，就中单而言，能赢下他的人可以说几乎不存在。  
“也许不该用刺客…”毕竟他擅长的还是法师，“下次换法师好了。”

医院的VIP诊疗室。  
“嘶…！”Loki摸摸脖子，刺痛令他怀疑自己是否被电击了，“你真的是个医生吗？”  
“是呀！”和他同样有着漂亮绿眼睛的女医生显得很无辜，“你怕疼该去找护士～”  
Wanda说着捏上了男人的右手腕，更是疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
“你再打比赛下去，是要一辈子都带着这个伤吗？”  
“我现在…你轻点…”Loki强忍着疼痛继续辩解，“不打中单了。”  
“那训练的强度就不高了吗？你说你又不缺钱，想要出名你完全可以接手个一流战队去做分析，去当教练，干什么这么逼自己？”  
放下Loki的手，Wanda回到椅子上去查看X光片，问题倒也算不上极其严重，只是这只手想要痊愈，需要长时间的治疗和休息。  
“我说是因为梦想你信吗？”Loki说得嬉皮笑脸，没个正经。  
“信啊，所以我阻止不了你。”Wanda头摇得无奈，“再拿几盒药回去吧，能休息就千万不要过度劳累，保护好它，希望你拿下冠军之后我还能帮你治好，还有，一定要定期过来。”  
“好好好~都听你的！”  
“别急着跑。”Wanda叫住已经准备撤退的男人，“Alpha扎堆的地方，你也注意一点”  
“知道啦！我要是哪天没人要，就来祸害你。”  
Wanda挥挥手将Loki赶出了自己的诊疗室，他一旦卸下Beta的伪装，怕是追他的人要从这里排队到加州吧。

当晚，Loki心情十分愉快地将自己睡觉的面积扩大了一倍。  
“这么开心吗！”  
望着已经熟睡的人，Thor却是失眠了，近在咫尺的脸上甚至还挂着浅浅的笑意，和发色一样的睫毛给眼下留着阴影，沐浴过后的身上散发出来的清香淡雅得没有丝毫侵略性。  
想起下午他捕捉到的那股疑似信息素的味道，Thor不禁轻悄地靠了过去，想要确认自己的判断，然而很可惜，除了人工的香料，再无其他。  
“嗯~~”  
发髻里散落出来的几根金发大概是扫过了Loki的眉眼，他烦躁地伸手挥了挥，嘴里也不满地嘤咛了起来。  
别醒！  
Thor一时间没敢动作，只盼着Loki千万不要睁眼，这个姿势和距离，百分百会被误会自己要吻他…  
喂！  
惊呼差点脱口而出，就在Thor想要默默退回自己那半边床的时候。  
睡梦中的人钻进了他怀里，没有意识地挤了他两下，寻了个舒服又带有安全感的位置，继续做他的美梦。  
许是做贼心虚，Thor没有推开他，窝在自己怀中的身躯不算重，也没有什么不适感，踌躇地僵持了良久，Thor最终放弃了挣扎，就着这么个姿势合上了眼，祈祷半夜Loki会自行翻身离开他的怀抱…

随着Tony和Friday对先于他们启动的其他赛区前几次联赛的分析，以及Thor通过不断挑战Loki而逐渐恢复的状态下，新一赛季的职业联赛也拉开了帷幕。  
T.S.没有悬念的成为了揭幕战的队伍。  
对手也算是首屈一指的强队，实力不容小觑，尤其还引进了两名身价不菲的韩援。  
“今天允许你自由选择一次。”Tony看着手里的资料赋予了Peter权利，“第一场就算输掉了也没关系，我需要数据去研究一下韩国打野。”  
“真…真的？”Peter兴奋得恨不能从椅子上蹦起来，“我该选谁，你们想看我玩什么，快给我点意见！”  
“Ryan Garr.”“Evelynn.”“Lee Sin.”“Cain.”  
“能不能统一一点…”  
“Peter用盲僧的回旋踢是超帅的好不好，连我都能撩到！”Natasha极力推荐着自己的想法。  
“得了吧，那你是没看过他小狮子落地秒人。”不服黑寡妇的建议，Clint立即插上话。  
“各位对不起…我…又手滑了…”  
Peter想选个出其不意的英雄给对手开开眼界，然而激动无法掩饰，鼠标没有停留地点了确认，抬眼才发现，阴错阳差地拿了一个极其稳健的当前版本打野。  
“机会错过了可就没有咯！”  
观众席中的几名女粉丝看着帅气程度不亚于任何电影明星的教练宠溺地揉了揉Peter的脑袋，其余队友也是谈笑风生，着实难以克制想要尖叫的冲动，建队以来一直都属Thor人气最高，而目前，新来的那位辅助很快就有超越他的趋势了。  
“怎么办，Nat~你能不能拿去打上单？”  
“不要。”  
Peter无精打算地耷拉下脑袋，软声询问起正在做最后一选的Loki：“这个英雄也能打辅助的，你要不要试试？”  
“不要。”同样是拒绝，“不过，你们想看我用Sona打穿下路吗？”  
Loki提议了一个如今只会出现在娱乐局的角色，可是就是这个几年都无缘赛场的英雄，却是曾经在英雄联盟最初两个赛季中叱咤风云的老牌辅助。  
“好啊好啊！”深知Loki真实身份的Peter当即点头同意，如果没记错，这个男人有过一场经典的1v1，用的就是Sona.  
“等等…”眼见Loki已经确认，同时解说台和现场都爆发了欢呼与惊讶，Clint更是无奈，“是不是，人头都归你？我就捡捡助攻？”  
闻言，Loki笑着拍了拍身边委屈的AD：“放心，做视野的钱，不要你出。”  
“Tony，我想退役。”  
接收到AD可怜兮兮的眼神，Tony合起手里的资料，推上墨镜：“可以啊，违约金我给你打九折。”  
鹰眼觉得自己签的绝对是一份卖身协议。


	5. 过往与明天

五、过往与明天

春季联赛如火如荼地进行了三分之二，T.S.尚未有过败绩，倘若夏季联赛也依旧如此势不可挡，今年作为种子选手直接进入全球总决赛基本已是板上钉钉的事，其他赛区也将T.S.列入了重点剖析的名单，时隔多年，终于又从LCS崛起了一支可以和LPL、LCK并驾齐驱的队伍。

Loki的手腕伤势在打完春季赛后有点不容乐观，训练或是比赛之后带来的疼痛经常能够持续到深夜，又经常在早上六七点被疼醒。  
这只能让Loki暗下决心，一定要拿到今年的世界冠军，从此以后再打一场比赛他就活该针剂失效发情被轮。  
躺在床上，Loki拉开手边的窗帘，月光黯淡，夜色也格外柔和得能安抚各种糟糕的情绪。  
失眠的人轻手轻脚起来，翻身进了飘窗里的平台靠着，有限的空间让他的长腿只能曲起。月光下被渲染得像森林一样的眼睛看着夜色，虽然知道揉捏有旧伤的手腕不过是饮鸩止渴，可Loki还是希望这样可以缓解一些令他难以入眠的疼痛。  
人在失眠的时候，总会在脑子里盘旋起过往，Loki也不例外地盯着窗外的某一个点，眼里慢慢陷入了回忆。

六年前，才18岁的他，一手九尾妖狐运用得出神入化，犀利狠绝的操作将阿狸的灵动飘逸和诡诈魅惑演绎得利落干净，让对手永远猜不透这只妖狐会带着她的灵魄宝珠突袭到你的哪个方向，抛出世人都想得到的狐妖之心，让你无害地走向她，没有痛苦地献出自己被勾走的灵魂，连倒下的时候，耳边幽幽还回荡着她惑人心弦的笑声，徒留下九条尾巴残留的阴影，张牙舞爪着宣告你的死亡。  
也是同年，他接收到了各大职业战队抛来的橄榄枝，几番选择终于是进了当时赫赫有名的一支队伍——即使到现在，那只依然活跃于赛场的队伍。  
一场大赛，让Loki名声大噪，一时间九尾妖狐在有Loki的比赛中成了首上Banlist的英雄。只可惜，他的英雄池深如大海，根本无法做到压制和针对。几乎可以说，Loki凭借着一己之力，带领队友披荆斩棘一路杀去了世界总决赛，眼看着冠军离自己只有一步之遥，却在四强遭遇了滑铁卢铩羽而归。  
不能说谁的错，比赛这种事情，瞬息万变，不到最后一刻，谁也不能妄定胜负。  
那也是Loki离世界冠军最近的一次。  
后来他又打了一个赛季，这一次却是连门票都没有拿到，似乎除了自己，队友都没能从失败中走出来，加上新赛季一轮天翻地覆的改版，让这支拥有神一般中单的队伍彻底消沉了下去。  
Loki的手伤也是六年前落下的，本就不是常人能做到的一系列操作，在高强度的训练下日积月累，加上他惯用的鼠标重量也超出了正常值，内忧外患沉寂了一段时间，终于在离队之前的某次日常排位中爆发了出来。  
他一度以为自己骨折了，可不红不肿没有外伤的迹象。  
后来他异想天开怀疑中了毒，因为那个感觉有点无法言喻，灼烧又伴随着刺骨的寒意，酸痛难耐得哪怕是撞墙都好受很多。  
结果还在学医的好友Wanda告诉他，你这个是腕管综合症，而且还是比较严重的那种，建议他如果不做手术的话就别再打职业了。  
看着状态低迷的队友和自己的手腕，Loki在期满后停止了续约，可他心里对世界冠军的执念却只增不减。

赛场上的God Of Mischief消失了，但是Loki并没有停下他的神话，不管是美服亚服还是韩服，换了一个又一个的账号，四年多来，从中单转变到辅助，不变的，是各个服务器上都曾登顶。

直到Loki在去年发现了这支横空出世的T.S.战队，一支只为了那一个目标，在那个冬天，杀出重围，带着灼热的火焰破冰而来，一次又一次的胜利将所有人的心底那颗只剩下星光的火种重新点燃的战队。  
Loki知道，在他还能战斗的年纪，他等到了。  
至于是中单还是辅助，他也曾有过一度的犹豫。  
但不可否认，那个和他ID都十分相似的中单有着自己的影子，如果能有机会加以调教，他会是第二个中路之神。  
相比差强人意的中路，Loki把目光锁定在了辅助位上，一来自己的旧伤可能经不起重回巅峰的试炼，以及最重要的是，T.S.的辅助绝对是他们的短板，短板到会成为他们的累赘。

每个服务器里的顶尖玩家总是稀有的，排位打多了，都会相互认识，Loki自下了决定之后，单排最先遇到的就是Natasha，故意留下了自己的信息，果然不出意料得在一段时间之后接到了Tony Stark的电话。  
“你可要争气点陪我打完最后一个赛季啊。”Loki轻抚着疼痛渐渐消散一些的手腕像是自言自语。

“你要跳楼吗？”窗帘被拉开，浑厚的嗓音终止了Loki的回忆。  
睡醒发现身边空荡荡的Thor借着月光在飘窗上发现了一眼就能辨认出的身影。  
“如果我跳下去，那你一定洗不清嫌疑。”  
Loki因为疼痛的减轻也困意上涌，打算回床上睡觉，低矮的飘窗空间伸展不了四肢，爬出来是最方便的选择，他也没有多想，便向前移动着。  
宛若一直成了精的猫。  
看得走了神的Thor忘了让开，等他回神已经看到Loki与他四目相接，面部只差毫厘。  
背着光，Loki的脸陷在黑暗之中看不清表情，而Thor染了月色的的脸却被Loki尽收眼底。  
眼里有星辰大海这种说法，一直以来，Loki都认为是一种极度不切合实际的形容。  
然而就他现下所见，却打脸一般印证了那句话。  
如果这个人是个Alpha的话，会不会也是大海的味道？

“要么抱我下去，要么和我接吻。”在心里悸动之前，Loki出言提醒了挡着他的男人。  
Thor听完自然是挪开了身子，让那只黑猫钻下了窗台趴进床里。  
自己则是起身去翻冰箱里的苏打水。  
莫名的燥热来得诡异，夏季还没有到，居然就有了烦闷的感觉。  
这种感觉倒是很像被Omega的信息素所影响的那种情绪异动，Thor喝着沁凉的冰苏打水，望向床里开始进入睡眠的Loki…  
他不是已经试探过了吗，一点味道都没有的Beta，Thor摇摇头，感叹着自己的多心，也许只是春季特有的容易情动吧。

然而这个季节最后的春色在基地顶楼的房间里却荡漾得汹涌。  
称霸野区的天才打野选手此刻正咬着枕头，在床单上抓出一层层褶皱，承受着教练的无情Gank.  
他的膝盖一定已经因为跪着的姿势而磨红了！  
Peter绝望的想道，死死咬住枕头的一角，想要堵住他喉间呼之欲出的呻吟。  
若不是Tony的双手还握着他的腰，他此刻早就脱力地彻底趴下了。  
“松开你的嘴。”不轻不重地在Peter的屁股上打了一巴掌以示提醒，却见身下的男孩还倔强地不为所动，Tony也不着急，便停下了抽插，静静等待。  
嗯？继续动啊…停下来是什么意思？  
Peter难耐地晃动了两下臀部，可惜他这会儿处在发情中最难捱的时候，否则他一定会自己去用下面那张小嘴主动吞吐那根可以让他舒服的东西。  
“不许咬着枕头。”  
Tony好心地动了两下，折磨着这个不听话乱搞事的Omega.  
“那…你别停下啊…”吐出被自己咬湿的枕头边缘，Peter再次摇了摇他的小屁股，完完全全的讨好。  
“你吃了几颗药？”Tony慢条斯理地重新开始抽送，他今天是真的很生气。  
“就…就一颗…嗯…快点…”  
“想清楚再回答。”  
“唔…不要停…三…三颗…我吃了三颗…”Peter被这种缓慢的节奏蹂躏得小腹阵阵发紧，他只想要更多更快的顶弄，所以还是老实交代比较好。  
“行，那你这两天就给我在床上过吧！”  
说完，Tony没有再多话，怒火中烧地钳制住Peter的腰，狠狠地操弄着不断分泌出湿滑爱液的小穴，将犯错误的年轻人撞击得只能发出蒙上沙哑的呻吟。

Peter内心早已后悔了一万遍，他鬼迷了心窍，相信了邮件里的垃圾广告。  
「你想让你的Alpha臣服身下吗？只要一颗，就能让你在十个小时之内颠倒信息素，放倒压制你的人从此不再是幻想！点击以下链接送货上门，货到付款，无效全额退款！从此不再受制于人，免受意外怀孕困扰！」  
结果这个破药丸不但没有任何效果，价格还贵得要死！  
Peter偷偷摸摸签收下送到手里的盒子，寻了个时机一口气吃了三颗，打算趁春季联赛结束的空档期让那个记仇的教练尝一下他的厉害。  
可他怎么料到等了几个小时都没有任何作用的药，却突然诱发了他的发情期，来得没有征兆，他还在单排中就感到了瞬间爆发的情潮，连一场排位都坚持不了，拉过外出采购零食归来的Clint按进椅子里强迫着无辜的AD去接手剩下的对局，逃命一样跑进了Tony的房间。  
完全对Clint悲惨的哀嚎“我怎么会玩Sejuani？？？？”置若罔闻。  
幸运的是Tony就差一步就准备出门参加一个重要的宴会。  
结局自然是被这个Omega炸裂一样的信息素给推回了房里，要不了几分钟就溢满了整个屋子的果香味预示着突如其来的发情期一定有问题。  
起先Peter根本不肯说实话，直到被Tony诱人的信息素压制了几番才磕磕巴巴地交代了自己买药吃药的全过程。

Tony生气的原因并不是Peter想要上了自己，而是这种药物谁知道对身体有没有伤害？若不是先要解决发情的问题，他肯定当下就要把那个药送去研究一下成分。

看着身下的Omega明明都已经高潮了两次却仍然没有丝毫缓解，Tony愈发的恼火，一把捞起Peter瘫软的身子，由不得他同意，一口咬开了他脖子上的腺体，带着血腥味将他标记。  
“疼…”  
瑟缩着脖子，Peter失神地承受着Alpha的标记，不过很快，得到大量信息素安抚的感觉便充斥了全身，归属感令他舒服了很多。  
“我这辈子估计就要栽你手上了。”轻轻叹了口气，Tony吻着被自己咬破的地方，他算是认命了。  
与其担心这个Omega再干出什么出格的蠢事，不如一步到位。  
至少Peter从此刻开始，不会再受到发情期的困扰，以后都只有自己可以来管着他。

“唔…Tony…你…”突然改变的体位让Peter感到体内某个奇怪的地方产生了微妙的变化，恐慌得握住了环抱着自己的手。  
“别怕。”Tony反握住紧张的那双手，在Peter耳边耐下性子安慰着，“这是我们结合的必经过程，以后别再胡闹了。”  
“嗯…”  
尽力放松着身体，Peter不再紧绷着腰胯，为Tony而开启的神秘入口一寸寸将巨大的性器吞入，并没有迎来想象中的痛楚，反而那个柔软紧窒的地方升腾出了更加绝妙的快感，淹没着所有的不安，他想相信这个男人，相信成为他Alpha的男人。

“你的里面又热又紧，真想一次就让你怀上。”  
“不…嗯…不要…不能…带着宝宝打比赛…啊…别顶那里…”  
“这里？”抱紧了怀中的身躯，Tony故意朝着最深处进攻。  
“唔…对…Tony…吻我的脖子…”  
腺体再次被温柔地亲吻，Peter享受着从脖子开始的酥麻迅速蔓延过他的心脏他的血液他的末端神经。  
Omega的特殊体质，虽然在发情时会变得淫荡不知羞耻，但想着往后也只是在Tony身下如此，Peter还是安心了很多。

第一次真正的标记，不可避免地射在了里面，Tony抱着稍稍缓解了一些热潮的Peter在浴室清理的时候看到了他纠结的神情，也感觉出他想说却总是咽回肚子的话。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”  
“我…万一怀上了怎么办？”  
“生下来啊。”  
“这一次，能不能避个孕？”Peter望着刚刚成为自己Alpha的男人，有点委屈，“我算了下时间，如果这回有了，总决赛我不能挺着肚子去吧？而且怀孕实在太影响我了。”  
Tony笑得有些无可奈何，低头吻了吻Peter的嘴角：“孩子又不是我一个人的，你想怎么决定我都尊重你，不过仅此一次。”  
“那…那在打完所有比赛之前，可不可以都不要射在里面？”  
“好，今天算是我的过失。”  
“要不我们别洗了吧？”  
“又为什么？”  
“反正要去吃避孕药的，不如在那之前，多来几次吧。”  
“？”  
Tony的疑问被这个还没发完情的Omega全部吃进了还不怎么熟练的吻里，开始了第二轮的酣战…


	6. 假赛

六、假赛

春季联赛和夏季联赛中间没有太长的过渡，T.S.带着季后赛的冠军头衔，杀去了巴黎，初夏的MSI邀请赛——每个赛区的春季赛冠军集结的赛事。  
激战了两周后的第二名成绩是有遗憾的，他们也是第一次遇上了LCK，那个站在顶峰俯瞰众生的赛区。  
真的是很强。  
从BP到战术，以及个人实力、临场决策队伍的运营，全都是非常完善的一套系统。  
LCK就像计算精密的AI级战队，这不无道理，没有血性没有情感，存在的目的仿佛就是一次次碾压对手，让所有人望尘莫及。  
他们不会因为陷入逆风而心态崩盘，只会在极短暂的被压制之后启动修补和止损的方案，查漏补缺、平衡经济，然后反扑。  
他们输过吗？输过。  
可惜终究不过是前一年小组赛来自一支外卡战队的昙花一现，乱拳打死老师父的快节奏和出其不意，给了他们一个猝不及防，然而仅仅是在第二天，这种打法便胎死腹中，再也没有谁能够压制过任何一支LCK的战队。  
这种感觉就像成熟的人工智能立刻完成了资料读取和打法剖析一样，然后给每个队员进行了更新升级。  
无情，却也是无敌。

这个名次让除了Loki的四个人都有些低迷，尤其是被打得野区失守差点连野怪都打不死的Peter，一方面被对手研究过而针对，另一方面，也是那份谁也不服的心态所造就。  
看着这帮孩子的一蹶不振，Tony和Loki只能联手给他们进行了一番心理辅导，而后又豪掷千金让他们在这个梦想之城浪漫了个彻底。  
当然某些人，比如那个刚染了一头比Thor金发都扎眼的黑寡妇，是买了个痛快，体重快要超标的Clint则是吃了个爽。

好在被刷去的庞大数字还是得到了不错的回报。  
返回基地后的几天，Tony看着每天打到深夜的这群人，心里甚是欣慰。  
都放下了自负，哪怕是自己不太擅长的英雄，也发了狠一样提升着熟练度，挖掘各种小技巧和微操，研究着千奇百怪的套路。  
最拼命的是Clint，他算是职业AD里的老将了，却蕴藏了无限潜力没有爆发，这一次的与冠军失之交臂，可以说是激发他的一个契机，不再甘愿做一个平滑稳健的AD，既然是输出机器，那就不能愧对这个名号。  
而作为年级最小的Peter，一腔热血也容易心态崩盘。Tony决定得多花些心思在他身上，打野这个位置，算是战士和谋士的结合体，既要冲锋陷阵也要充当半个决策者，他需要在不多的时间里，迅速的成长起来。  
Natasha倒是不用去担心，这个有故事的女人，是“遇强则强”里的佼佼者，还真的不存在谁能将她真正击垮，算起来，撇去Alpha的属性不谈，她是全球职业联赛战队里唯一的女选手了。  
至于中辅…  
Tony知道Loki能把那个他自己看中的雷神调教的很好。

整体呈升上趋势的T.S.在所剩不多的训练期似乎又强大了不少，他们接下来要做的就是拿下夏季联赛的季后赛的五个名额，从而再成为前三夺下那张进入世界总决赛的门票。

夏季是个战斗的时节，同时也是个最混乱的赛季，初期和末尾都会有些见不得光的事情。  
强队与弱队的较量会有一些老板去开盘，买通强队的俱乐部经理亦或是某个队员，押下弱队，暗箱操作之中，第一盘会按照大众所猜想那样强队先行拿下一局，此时的盘口拉高，赔率差距更加明显，第二盘演输紧接着第三盘再重复一次败局，就形成了让俱乐部与老板共赢的一场博彩。  
玩弄着积分和排名铤而走险。  
这是赛季的开始，而赛季的末尾，能买通的只剩下稳进季后赛的队伍和绝对进不了季后赛的队伍。  
前者无所谓输赢，通常有利可图便也默认的为之，后者则相对可怜一些，收的钱也没有稳进的队伍高，只是利用手里还能比赛的资格，将那些徘徊在季后赛边缘的队伍送进去而已。  
当然不是所有的队伍都会这么做，同样这种现象全球都存在，并非都干干净净，也并非都愿意抛弃梦想。  
奈何很多人青春年少就辍学开始打职业，他们没有固定的收入，也没有那份幸运进入强队或者只为了冠军的豪门战队，回不去也难以前行。有的人贪图利益，有的人只为了不被生活所迫，也有的受制于俱乐部。  
所以当夏季赛前夕，一个名不见经传的小队队员爆料出假赛事件时，即便大家心里都有数，却还是任它很快地被淹没。  
没有直接的证据，没有强硬的后台，也许那点正义最后还是被操控着外围的老板花钱买下或者打压，终究在几天之后变成了“比赛失利心态爆炸的口不择言”。

T.S.无疑是买不动也不会卖的队伍，哪怕在夏季赛他们拿到了最高的积分稳进的资格也依然会选择拿下每一场，就算输，也不过是他们自己脑子一热的奇葩打法和随意浪。  
可是那个过眼云烟一样的假赛爆料，在谁也没放在心上的时候，Thor却是对自己的室友起了怀疑，Loki给他的感觉就是底细不明，这个人对于输赢处变不惊，明明是比他还要强的实力，为什么甘于打个辅助？  
Thor不想给他们的队伍留下隐患，便将注意力灌注在了Loki身上，平日里没事就缠着他SOLO，交流也变得更多，可惜的是，他还没发现什么端倪…

Loki只当这一切是Thor不服他的表现，而且自己看上的中单，他也愿意倾囊相授，何况在他们日益熟络的过程里，他发现Thor确实是个挺有魅力的人，偶尔还很可爱。  
特别是毫厘之差败给自己时的那种茫然和惊讶中，想要刻意隐藏的崇拜。  
这是Loki在走神的时候脑中所想。  
因为此时他正和之前队里的经理、队友在咖啡厅相聚。  
当初分道扬镳之后谁也不曾主动联系过，如今自己重返赛场无往不胜却招来了一再的邀请，Loki也并非丝毫不念旧情，只得趁着夏季联赛开打前的空档应允下这场见面聊了不到二十分钟便目的性明显的聚会。  
一来二去，还不过是希望他能演上几次，给外围的赌注增添一些筹码。  
对这种地下博彩和假赛的行为，Loki是不齿的，也不屑。  
要他为那些玩弄赌徒的人作秀？天方夜谭吧！尽管好赌的人也没什么值得同情，那么什么样的赌博结果，都该各自承受。押他们赢可能赔率太低，也至少不会倾家荡产甚至还能赢顿饭钱，押他们输，大概只能祈祷全员放飞自我玩娱乐英雄寻开心了。

夜幕降临，街上人们行色匆匆，没有人会记得是谁与自己擦肩而过，可偏偏Loki托腮筹谋着怎样早点离开这动机不纯的相聚抬眼望去时，看到了窗外路过的Thor.  
这个男人，永远是这么吸引别人的目光，也包括他自己吧？  
突如其来的心动让他诧异地收回了对视。

Thor在夜色中只是凭感觉抬起头，对上眼的却是Loki。黑发男人坐在靠窗的位置，托着下巴望向窗外，修长的手指搭在脸侧，暖色的灯光衬在身后，映到窗户上的是他半身的剪影。双眼一瞬间的迷离在看到自己之后果断清醒过来，匆匆移开目光。  
如果在正常情况下，这差不多应该是一见钟情的标准戏码了吧？可惜，两个主人公却各怀心事。  
Loki的目光为什么会躲开自己？  
如果没记错的话，和他在一起的那几个人里，好像有一个是其他队里的热门选手。  
Thor眯着眼，被脑海中冒出的想法弄得火冒三丈。虽说是自己的猜测，如果真的是这样，Thor打心底里更加看不起这个男人。

推开门，女服务员刚想笑着迎上前去招呼客人，却被Thor阴鸷的脸色吓得讪讪而退。  
“Loki.”“Thor.”  
两个人同时喊出了对方的名字，身边的人也皆是一怔。  
“好巧啊，Thor，介绍一下，这是我的…朋友们。”  
虽然不情愿，但也只能用上朋友这样笼统的称呼了，Loki只想把Thor当做拖他离开这里的挡箭牌。  
是好巧！要不是被我碰到，这个假赛的协议都快谈成了吧？Thor没有说出口的话只是让脸上的神情更为糟糕。  
沉默让Loki也不知怎么是好，刚想要站起来问Thor要不要一起回去，就被大力拽着带有旧伤的手腕蛮横得拉出门外。  
“啊那个…”  
Loki的前队友刚想说些什么挽留，就只看到两个人夺门而出留下的背影。

“嘶…疼！”  
Loki踉跄地跟在Thor身后，挣扎着想要脱离这个蛮力的男人，手腕却被抓得更紧。  
迫切想要知道自己推测正确与否的Thor等不到回去，走到咖啡厅后面的小巷，甩手把Loki按到墙上。  
这个男人，虽然技术没有自己厉害，但是力量还是大到惊人，Loki揉着手腕想到，他不打电竞去做个运动员也能混得风生水起吧？嗯，网球挺不错的，说不定还会成为明星级的选手。  
“比赛前约其他队的队员出来见面，怎么，竞猜协议达成了？”Thor质问的语气很低沉，似乎是竭力压抑着怒火。  
“你在说什么？！”  
Loki凿实被Thor脑回路叫停了自己的幻想，他说得是没错，但是自己会去打假赛？  
“我在你心里，就这点程度吗？那是我以前的一个队友。”  
“就你旁边那个，是你队友？别胡闹了，你的队友都这么厉害，那我怎么没听说过你？”  
我怕说出来能吓死你。  
Loki懒得解释，更不想聊刚刚聚会的内容，当下这个画面，真要说出他们找自己谈假赛，恐怕会被这个失去理智的男人揍一顿吧，还是等回去安抚一下再好好和他说比较保险。  
皱着眉头的沉默转身却在Thor眼里变成了虚心想要逃走，他自然不会让Loki这么做，伸手抵在墙上用手臂挡住了出路。  
身型压倒性的胜利，让Loki叹了一口气，刚打算放弃地就在这里解释一番，却遭到了Thor因为愤怒而没有控制住的信息素攻势。

海洋的味道，混杂着海盐或许…还有柠檬的味道，扑面而来。

但是更为致命的是这个感觉却霸道得像是海啸，让他无路可逃被淹没得难以呼吸。  
这样从没遇到过的强势信息素，让伪装针剂顷刻丧失了作用，未被标记过也常年未发情的身体本能的叫嚣着，强烈的反噬让Loki难耐，脊背靠在墙上才能勉强支撑住发软的身体。  
一切发生的太快，快到超出了他的认知。  
Loki深呼吸了一口气，努力调整好语气：“用信息素逼人就范？未免太无赖了，Thor…”  
他能感受到自己的信息素？Beta不是感受不到Alpha信息素波动的吗？难道…  
早前的那次猜测跃然于脑海，Thor控制好自己的信息素，有针对性的对Loki释放，既不会对Loki造成伤害，又能验证自己的想法。  
“明明是个Omega，还能忍得住伪装这么久，Loki？”Thor伏在Loki耳边低声说道，嘴中呼出的热气吹着Loki的脖子，嘴唇有意的擦过了后颈上的腺体。  
不出意料，Thor闻到了熟悉的味道，和那一次Loki在自己耳边挑衅时一样的味道。  
Loki是未被标记的omega？那这么长的时间，时如何安然无事地一直在自己身边，在一群Alpha中间？

Loki被Thor的信息素诱导，他知道自己这次是栽了。  
腿有些克制不住颤抖，双手只能本能的扶在Thor肩上，靠Thor来支撑自己才不至于难堪的跪倒在Alpha眼前。  
更为可怕的是他已经感觉到后穴被慢慢分泌出的液体浸湿，分身在裤子里紧绷。  
反噬的作用暴风雨一般地击垮了Loki的冷静，就连手指接触到Thor的皮肤，都会引起一阵颤栗。  
Loki勾着眼前人的脖子，不经意间却导致两人胯骨相抵，摩擦中燃起更多情欲。  
见此情景，Thor当即决定得先带他回去，一个发情且没有被标记的Omega在外无异于一颗炸弹。

回到宿舍，Loki坐在床上看着Thor翻找着柜子和自己的背包。  
“别找了，我没有抑制剂。”Loki的声音里除了喘息还带了些绝望。  
“那你等着，我去给你买。”Thor说罢打算出门。  
“别出门…抑制剂没用的，我…”Loki用尽全身力气站起来抓住Thor的手连带着衣角，然而接触到这个强大的Alpha后，实在让他全线崩溃。

他现在终于不得不被迫面对自己是一个Omega的现实。

之前的岁月，不管是为了比赛，还是图求方便，Loki都在尽可能的否定自己这个身份。  
伪装针剂不知道打了多少针，仿佛那种刺痛的感觉已经被刻入骨髓，成为一种忘不掉的记忆。现在面对这个和自己一个战队的人，Loki感觉自己从里到外都变得一团糟。  
哪怕他极力克制住想要触碰Thor的欲望，身体却不由自主地在想方设法接近这个男人，这个可以给自己缓解欲望的Alpha.  
自己已经不堪到触摸Thor的手就已经腿软到站不起来了？  
Loki自嘲的笑道，不舍地松开手。  
Thor则转过身想要听这个处在发情期的男人如何解释。  
“我是…特殊体质，抑制剂对我没有作用的，因为之前…”  
Thor蹙了蹙眉，他可没听过什么Omega的特殊体质，自然就觉得Loki是在拖延时间，好为自己之前的聚会找一个合理的借口。  
“你是想让我标记你，以此让我为你打假赛做掩护吗？”Thor捏着Loki的下巴直视着他的眼睛说道。  
Loki吃惊于这番说辞，在这个自己钦定的接班人眼里竟只是这种形象？  
“你要是乖乖的，你这样的类型，我也不是不能考虑。”  
毕竟谁都喜欢征服一个长的好看的Omega，尤其这个男人，绝对是Omega中的极品。  
还没等Loki辩驳，Thor便直接拽着他推进了床里。  
扯过Loki的双手不让他继续挣扎，Loki因为旧伤疼得难以忍受，却又无力动弹。  
“听说你这双手很贵？那就老老实实别动了吧？”  
Thor说完抽出自己腰间的皮带，捆住Loki并合在一起的双手，高举着压到头顶。  
Loki眼中瞬间堆积出了泪水，手腕处的旧伤因为勒紧的束缚愈演愈烈，Loki难以想象还有哪一种痛苦会比现在更加难熬。  
情欲上涌，疼痛也在不断积累，该死的穴口流出的液体也浸湿了内裤，但是难堪的Loki没有别的办法，只能认命地选择眼前的男人来缓解情欲和疼痛的双重折磨。  
“求你了Thor…”  
“求我什么？”  
Thor不紧不慢的用手描绘着Loki臀部的形状，手指时不时游走在股缝，看着紧身牛仔裤的布料颜色被一点一点玩弄出的水渍而加深，却并不着急脱掉。  
“…上我！求你了…求你…”  
Loki说完这些话，羞耻的闭上了眼睛，任由Thor处置。  
“如你所愿，God Of Mischief…”  
Thor故意在Loki耳边用这个名字来羞辱他，快速扯下Loki和自己的裤子，分身抵上那个诱人的小口。  
感知到即将发生的事，Loki的身体不自觉地颤抖起来，双腿违背着意志地夹紧了Thor的腰，紧张地滑动了两下喉结。  
Omega天生的体质让这场性事根本不需要润滑，流出的液体弄湿了Thor浅浅插入的分身前端，淫靡的水声刺激着Loki的耳膜，身体却更加难耐得扭动着。  
自己的分身根本没有被触碰过就直直的挺立起来，贴在小腹处，可怜兮兮的渗出前液。Loki想要挺起腰贴合着Thor的小腹，借着摩擦让分身不那么胀痛，别扭的动作却让Thor发现了Loki的企图。  
一只手“啪”地拍向屁股，然后握住了Loki颤颤巍巍的分身。  
“想要吗？”  
“给我…”  
Loki眼角溢出被欲望鞭笞出的泪水，向前献着自己的胯邀请这位Alpha.  
仅仅是几个技巧的撸动，兼顾搔刮着铃口，就让Loki很快在Thor手里射得一塌糊涂。  
Thor看着手中的黏稠，笑着抹向Loki的嘴唇。  
“快得像个处男…既然你舒服了，现在该轮到我了吧？”

Thor在全部进入时，还是惊讶于Loki内里的紧窒。  
尽管知道Loki没有被标记过，可他倒是没有想过这个Omega是第一次，然而从这生涩的反应来看，恐怕他真的上了个处男…  
Loki拼命吞吐着Thor的粗长，内壁开始有节奏地收缩起来，紧紧吸住了Thor逐渐变大一圈的分身。   
内壁明显感受到了胀大，后穴被撑开，被填得满满当当，却又舍不得Thor的退出。  
Thor仿佛感觉到了Loki矛盾的心理，干脆主动用大力抽插来打消Loki内心的纠结，每一次都顶到极深的地方，开拓着那里面隐藏的神秘入口。  
Loki被抽插带动着身体不停晃动，双手又被紧紧按在头顶，着力点只有两个人的结合处，挣扎着抬起脸，主动亲在Thor的唇角，再一次感受到信息素的急剧变化，贪婪地据为己有。  
“Thor…啊…别顶那么深…松开我…让我抱着你…”  
Thor却只是不再压制着Loki的双手，并没有解开皮带的束缚。但这也让Loki好过很多。  
轻微的刺痛化作好似带着一丝甜味的快感和电流般的酥麻，从后穴向着四肢百骸涌去。   
Loki突然发出一声极为细微的啜泣声，用几不可闻的声音又叫了一声Thor的名字，像是请求他不要撬开那个隐秘的入口。  
“太晚了…”  
说罢几个狠命的抽插，隐秘的入口逐渐变得松软，邀请着体内不断驰骋的凶器的进入。  
“别…唔…”  
Loki仰起了脖颈承受着体内的成结和被Thor咬破腺体的疼痛。  
自己还是逃不过被标记的命运。  
射出的精液留在了深处，也许是情动，又也许是标记后的命运相连，Thor不禁亲吻着Loki的额角解开了皮带。

第一次真正的发情期好在没有Loki想象中那么长，天亮之前，Thor抱着自己在浴室清洗的时候，也就结束了。  
“我会对你负责的，不过作为交换，你最好放弃和别人勾结的想法。”  
“我没有这个必要…”连一根手指都懒得动弹的Loki只能苦笑，“如果你现在冷静下来了，我想我该告诉你我是谁了。”  
“我一直都很冷静。”  
Thor的这句话不过是换来Loki一声嗤笑。  
“你知道那个战队的前身叫什么吗？”


	7. 蛰伏的危机

七、蛰伏的危机

夏季联赛的战火已经点燃，各方都觉得T.S.好像更强也更融合了，只是谁也说不上来变化的原因和根本究竟在哪里。  
毕竟这个中缘由，只有他们每个人自己心里清楚。

私下开了小号练习一些自己拿手打野的Peter没有再在赛场上拿出过一次偏门，都迎合着版本的形式选用着让观众会有疲乏感但的确服务团队的英雄。  
Clint渐渐在锋芒毕露，很多时候取自己队内核心而代之斩获了一个又一个MVP，弦无虚发的两个弓箭手英雄也默默登上了某些下路较为薄弱的队伍Banlist，可这对他并没有影响，早前隐藏的实力都会重新给大众带来新的惊喜。  
上单那位黑寡妇人气从来都稳定的居高不下，如今又转变了风格玩起一些Big Guys，更是经常被一些粉丝哭喊着求嫁。  
至于中单和辅助，观众倒是没有什么察觉，但是团队内的人和Tony很清楚这两个人潜移默化的转变。  
Thor近来突然很粘Loki，水平也随着他们的频繁交流突破了瓶颈上升到一个前所未有的高度，从先前的低迷之中一下就走了出来，保留了一往无前风格的同时也多了很多细腻和谨慎，暴力型中单逐步成长为一个智商型中单。  
说到Loki…  
那个想要买通他的队伍，前身就是当年差点夺冠的战队，曾经他们的中单是一个神话，可惜时间久远，留下的视频和资料不但稀少而且画质糟心，加上当时还很年轻的Loki也许爱装酷，上场时都带着帽子和口罩把自己捂得严严实实，实在没什么人知道他的真容。  
ID也和现在不一样。  
Thor一直很崇拜那位，他被发现和挖掘也是由于苦练了很长一段时间Loki当年擅长的一些英雄，像是冥冥之中有了注定一般，他还真就成功了。  
不仅如此，这个人居然就在自己的身边，赛场上只相隔一个位子。下了赛场，和他同个房间，同床而眠…  
至于那个晚上的突发状况，他歉意也许有，可一点也没有后悔，尤其是次日清早睁着眼睛等Loki醒来的时候，第一眼看到自己的人惊讶又试图隐藏害羞的样子。

这个梦幻开局就和现在正进行的最后一场夏季联赛相同。  
使用一个前期偏爆发后期偏功能的中单是Thor在Loki的建议下的尝试。  
他试过问原因，可惜Loki只是笑而不语，任他把自己堵在浴室两个多小时也死死不回答。  
一级抱团拿下的人头经济让Thor在被对方打野Gank的时候占了便宜，进塔反杀的双收将前期优势扩展到了极限，不但弥补了所用英雄伤害的不足，也变相地增加了游走的机会。  
Peter过人的洞察力和对局势愈发敏锐的判断力也大幅度地保证了队友安稳的发育，一次次阻止并驱赶了敌方打野想要Gank的小动作。  
率先推掉下路一塔的两个人见到对手应对的换线，边在耳机里通知黑寡妇推进兵线后马上交换路线，边从河道向着上路进发，一路排空视野，却在抵达中路前遭遇了地方的埋伏。  
“救…”  
血量低也没什么双抗的AD遇到以少打多，下意识地想喊救命。  
“救不了，你搏一下吧。”和敌方中路缠斗的Thor无法第一时间赶赴战场，但他确信自己可以去收拾残局。  
“谁说救不了？！”  
异口同声的两个人是Loki的Peter，前者作为辅助为疯狂走位输出中的Clint加持了一切能用的上的保护并骚扰着对手的非指向性技能，而后者，则是从野区隐身开启了狩猎模式，一跃扑倒以为自己很安全的敌方AP，落地便是成吨的伤害将人撕裂。  
“又想不带我吗？”  
Natasha传送下来的加入令原本纠结的团战迎刃而解，大招一来一回的冲撞谁也没避免，准确的操作收获着狂热的粉丝尖叫。  
落荒而逃的对手闪现过墙想要挽回性命，却不曾想紧随而来的是Peter预判了位置的禁锢技能，除了懊悔即将死亡，还有白白搭上的召唤师技能。  
“小朋友你这个必须能上TOP10！”  
“都坐下，基本操作。”  
佯装不在意的Peter内心早已雀跃，只要再向前一步，这个人头马上就可以收入囊中斩获双杀。  
“漫天飞羽！！！！！”  
嗯？哪儿冒出来的一地鸟毛？为什么英雄台词要靠自己喊？Peter还沉浸在准备领取赏金的美妙心情里，然而赛场上一切都在风驰电掣之间，比如他还在暗自调笑Clint学角色说话的傻样，就已经将人头拱手相让。  
“你居然还留着大招抢人头？！！不是保命用吗？！”若不是中间隔着两个人，Peter恨不得跳起来把自家AD的毛全部拔光。  
“我是C位，你让我是天经地义，助攻都分给你了。”  
“行，你厉害，别怪我后面让你连摸到对面的机会都没有！”  
还出什么防御装！Peter誓要一条路走到黑，把手里这个小野兽发挥到落地秒的极致！  
「Triple Kill」——  
语音播报轻描淡写地打断了为一个人头而争执的两个人，中路发育极好的那位不嫌钱多得捡走了三个残血。  
“还挺好用。”Thor心满意足地原地回城购买装备，还不忘调侃他的队友，“你们两个抢我五杀我都没意见呢！”  
“Karma Is A Bitch！”①  
有的时候，能让几个人不约而同开口，除了是默契，还有“同仇敌忾”。

一场1换5的团战打下来奠定了胜局，只牺牲了Loki，也许辅助位的原因，也许其他人的操作更为精彩，让人忽略掉了Loki自己的一个走位失误，而且是很低级的错。  
但清楚这个插曲的，除了他本人，还有一直在休息室吃吃喝喝看似很悠闲欣赏比赛的教练。  
看来他回基地还有事情要做。

T.S.稳稳拿下这局比赛之后，也是以积分第一的成绩直接进入季后赛，整支队伍都信心十足，可以说总决赛已经在想他们招手，只要保持这个状态再即可，今年他们赛区还是有三个名额，这更是简单得像是探囊取物。  
看起来很轻松，也不会有悬念。

胜利的余温让一行人回到基地只顾着盘算今晚去哪里庆祝一番，反正教练请客。  
“你们先考虑晚上的活动，Peter你到我办公室来一下。”  
“啊？”  
Peter僵住了笑容，疑惑地跟上Tony，他今天没有犯错误吧？就算是拿了输出型的打野，可也是经过考量为了弥补整个团队伤害而进行的决定啊。  
一路上都在总结三场连胜比赛中自己的所作所为，Peter生怕这个男人能给他列举出几个他根本不知道的失误或是问题。  
“你那么紧张干嘛？”  
进了办公室，Tony看着和自己保持距离的年轻人感到好笑。  
“我…今天发挥得应该还好吧。”  
“是啊，很完美。”  
“那你把我单独叫来做什么！”  
Tony回过头主动缩短了和Peter的距离，在他还想张口喋喋不休的嘴上亲了一下。  
“我单独找你还要什么别的理由吗？”反问得理所当然，Tony还刻意表现出轻佻地抬手抚摸着Peter的唇。  
“晚上时间那么多，在乎这一会儿？”  
“哦？那你晚上别跟他们去了，和我回家吧。”  
Peter拨开将他弄得怪异的那只手，否则他可没把握能抗拒得了自己Alpha的撩拨。  
“我本来也没打算和他们玩很晚。”  
“每次玩到天亮还精神的好像只有你。”Tony不留情面地拆穿Peter的说辞，他当然也不会有兴趣破坏年轻人的狂欢，“找你当然是有事。”  
“嗯？”  
“季后赛可能还要委屈你做个安静的野区小王子。”Tony倚在身后的桌边阐述起他的盘算。  
进入季后赛的队伍他们都互相熟知，实力也各自心里有底，Tony相信自己的战队杀进世界总决赛不会横生枝节，也很清楚他们队伍今年实在太抢眼，能威胁到的赛区太多，为了避免被过度的剖析和研究 ，Tony希望Peter在季后赛里还是再忍耐一番，隐藏好他已经积攒了很久的实力，等到强敌来袭再全面迎战。  
“你就不怕我一蹶不振？”  
Peter对于这番建议其实是没有异议的，但是总要表达一下自己的压抑，他作为一个难得一遇的打野选手，总被框在安分的环境里，真的很想爆发。  
“你会在那个舞台上把你积攒的愤怒全部宣泄的。”  
拍拍Peter的肩，Tony相信他的男孩会等待适合的时机到来。  
“好了，你去和他们玩吧，顺便帮我把Loki喊来。”  
“嗯…”Peter站在原地犹豫了片刻，鞋子碾着地面犹豫着开了口，“晚上我会提早走的…”  
“这样啊？那千万少喝点~太醉的话，就没意思了~”  
既然Peter都主动了，他怎么舍得拒绝将会很美妙的夜晚。  
但在此之前，他还需要找另外一个人聊聊。

①：Thor用的英雄就叫Karma，配合这个歌，玩个梗


	8. 狂澜

八、狂澜

Tony很清楚那一点点的失误来自Loki赛场上突发的伤痛，他佩服这个人放下曾经的荣耀来到他的队伍上。  
但就现实而言，他不得不把Loki当做一个隐患。  
两个人在办公室静默了半天，Tony始终不好意思提出增加一个替补的事宜。  
“信我一次，就算以后我再也不能打比赛，我都给你拿个冠军回来。”  
Loki先开了口，他明白这个教练要说什么，但他想告诉Tony的是，不要小看一个职业选手的决心。  
“给我？”  
“给我自己。”  
“我也不愿意我的队员带着伤病离开。”  
“又不是什么治不好的问题，说得我得了绝症一样。”气氛有些严肃，Loki必须要打断这样的低迷，“你请我来不是为了再培养个替补吧？”  
Tony说不过这个男人，只得打消了再找个辅助的念头，而换成了为队里添加一个医生，再三嘱托Loki要注意保养。

晚上属于年轻人的聚会Tony没参加，他只负责最后的买单。  
然而这个狂欢并没有真正的欢乐起来，还没到十二点，就剩下Natasha和Clint两个人坐在路边的小吃摊上喝着啤酒满脸嫌弃。  
“开房的开房，回家的回家，不是单身真没意思。”Clint吃了块炸鸡，无奈地又喝了一口啤酒。  
“拿到世界冠军我绝对不续约了，我最近认识了一个医生，长得可漂亮了，而且我看得出她对我的眼神有点意思。”  
“我也要退役。”  
默契地碰了杯，他们除了吃完这顿宵夜回基地从游戏里找些菜鸟发泄一下，实在是没有了其他办法。

Peter按照承诺早早回去了，跟着Tony回了家，至于要做什么，他们都很清楚绝对不是回去讨论季后赛的战术。  
而与此同时某个度假酒店的情侣套房里，也是属于临时逃跑的两个人的旖旎时光。  
Loki羞愧地闭着眼睛偏过头，承受着身上男人的深入浅出，不敢睁开眼睛的原因不是难受也不是其他，而是这个房间的天花板是一面巨大的镜子，他只要睁眼看到的就是自己失控的表情、缠在Thor腰上的双腿和这个Alpha宽阔的背肌。  
“这不是在基地，你不用憋着，Loki…”  
坏心地顶开柔软的生殖腔，Thor不满平日里教导他的人这会儿却羞涩了起来。  
“轻…点…”  
突然被进入的地方还不太能适应Thor的尺寸，直接而残忍地就触发了巨大的快感，他的示弱没有得到响应，反而是更激起了来自Alpha的占有欲，坚硬热烫的阴茎仅仅只是又在生殖腔最浅的地方撞击摩擦了几下，大量的汁液就填满了他的后穴，前端的性器也在没有抚弄的情况下射出了高潮的液体。  
“停一会儿…Thor…”  
夹着精壮腰肢的大腿颤抖着，Loki想要对方停下来让他喘口气，可Thor非但没有听令反而俯下身子吻住了他的嘴，体内的律动丝毫没有休息的意思。  
“唔…”  
酥麻的快感还在继续，Loki不可思议地发现自己被强制地延长了高潮的时间，没有多余的精液，纯粹的高潮。  
他甚至都能感觉到自己吸附着Thor分身的内壁和生殖腔都在无法自控地收缩，每一下都代表了他理智的断裂。  
“嗯…再深一点…用力一点…”推开吻着他的男人，Loki需要氧气来维持的呼吸和要求，“我想要你射给我，射在最里面…”  
彻底被操开的身体失去了心智，Thor看着微微睁开眼睛透露着迷离神色的人，只想好好拥有他，他们绝对不会在这之后就分道扬镳，他要一辈子都纠缠着Loki…  
“说你是我的。”  
“是你的…我是你的…是你一个人的…”Loki说得迷迷糊糊，高潮终于是慢慢退却，但他竟是就这样进入了发情的阶段，身体的每一处又重新叫嚣着，要他的Alpha来安抚来填满。  
抬眼注视着上方镜子里的画面，Loki刚刚的羞耻心这会儿大概已经抢救不过来了，看着自己被牢牢占有的样子，心中全然只剩下满足，似乎还不够淫荡一般，松开了圈着Thor的双腿大张开，示意男人直起身子，握着他的膝盖来做。  
因为这样，他能看得清楚Thor的每一次动作。  
让人羡慕嫉妒的分身几乎整根抽离又完整地没入，那张贪婪的小嘴却咬得紧紧的，少吃一口都不满足。  
当灼热的精液全部浇灌进最深处的时候，Loki无力睁眼看自己再度高潮的表情是有多淫靡，只想享受生殖腔里涌进的温热。  
但这对于Loki来说全然不够。  
“你得让我缓一会儿…”  
对于躺在自己怀中乱蹭的人，Thor不是没有欲望，而是他至少得等这短暂的不应期过去才行。  
“你可以用手…和嘴…帮我…”  
一句要求让Thor都怀疑自己有没有留下鼻血，这大概就是Loki所说的特殊体质Omega的后遗症？  
“怎么…帮你？”  
话都没有说完，Thor的手指就落入了Loki口中，每一根都被细细地舔湿，然后迷蒙着双眼的人将这只手带向了他还保持着柔软濡湿的小穴。  
“不能让我射出来的话，你以后每天都要加两个小时的训练。”  
Thor的手指细长而笔直，对于欲求不满的人，很容易就进入了两指，模拟着性交一样的抽插，敏感的指腹搜寻着里面不算深的要害处。  
“这里吗？”感觉到Loki明显的一颤，Thor询问的同时也向那个地方发起了攻击，耳边只剩下细碎动听的呻吟。  
“这里…难受…”  
胸口有着无限的空虚感，Loki委屈的眼神直白地渴求着身边的男人。  
Thor自然是听话地亲吻上了已经主动挺立起来的乳尖，舌头拨弄着卷入口中画着圈，时不时地吮吸或者轻咬两下，才换来了Loki餍足地喘息。  
手指在接收到挤压的时候，Thor猜测Loki快要坚持不住了，干脆又加入了一根手指进去，口中的舔舐也愈发卖力。  
这一次的高潮Loki几乎没有射出东西，稀薄的精液所剩无几，反之倒是一直没有闭合的生殖腔流出了不少湿滑的液体，强烈的快感令他连一句呻吟都发不出来，浑身触电一样地颤栗着，在Thor怀中哆嗦着有数十秒。  
“还要吗？”抽出完全被浸湿的手，Thor故意问着已经快要失神的人。  
“不要了…”Loki寻找着自己Alpha的位置，将整个人都贴在他身上，“抱我一会儿…好舒服…”  
“好。”拍着还有些发抖的人，Thor按捺下自己又有冲动的欲望，拥住了怀中的身体，“不要乱动，如果你只是想让我抱着的话。”  
“嗯…”  
心脏跳得太快，Loki乖乖地缩在Alpha的胸口，吸取着他的信息素当做事后的安抚。  
今夜放肆就放肆吧…  
他们后面的比赛会很紧张，可能一段时间内都得全力以赴，而不是放纵情欲谈论爱情。

不负众望地拿到了总决赛的门票，Tony看着手中的名单，其他赛区除了LPL和LCK 由于每支队伍都很出名，剩下的，可能每一年都不一样。  
传说中的旅游队。  
虽然他们战队的名字也是新的，可Tony相信，不会有任何一支队伍对他们放松警惕。  
留给他们备赛的时间不算多，每一年的总决赛都像是一场环球旅行，从小组赛到八强、四强、半决赛以及最后的两军对垒，分布在了全球的各个城市，然而这也是电子竞技的魅力所在——风靡全球，铺遍世界。  
他们的状态很好，没受到版本的影响，Loki暗中给Thor的指导也颇为偏心，为了更好的迎接比赛，Thor甚至剪去了他漂亮的长发，这让众人只能靠着喊他大公主来惋惜，毕竟那真的很让人羡慕。

私人飞机、单独的酒店套房、昂贵的高定队服，T.S.从小组赛的第一场就让人感受到了他们的别具一格。  
然而这些都不是造势的噱头，入围赛于他们而言练手都谈不上，小组赛也所向披靡，成为率先进入八强的队伍。  
同赛区的战友都已从总决赛的名单中被一一斩落，他们在孤军奋战，而LPL尽管和LCK一样三支队伍全进却被命运所作弄，抽签让他们必须自相残杀掉一支出局。  
Peter在后台遇到了沮丧的一名LPL老将，正郁闷地抽着烟，年龄看起来至少不比Loki小。  
“LCK的运气永远那么好，一支对外卡，一支对我们赛区，还有一支…”  
同样都是打野选手，两个人可能有格外的默契，话头在这里终止，眼中都燃起了希望的光芒。  
“还有一支会止步八强。”  
Peter眼里的自信那位LPL选手见过，在几年前他自己的眼中。  
“四强见。”  
“不，决赛见。”  
这一语约定在十一月的初秋成了真。  
T.S.依言将韩国劲旅挡在了四强的门外，半决赛他们和仅剩的LPL队伍都分别对上了LCK…  
而先传来捷报的是LPL，两个已为人父的解说在解说台当场就绷不住而落了泪，上一年他们都以为自己的梦碎了，可心中无法熄灭的信念又想再不认输得坚持一次。  
当五个为梦想拼搏的年轻人踏上LCK的高地，击破防御塔夺取水晶，斩杀掉负隅顽抗的对手…  
他们仿佛看到了两道光。  
复仇和执着。  
“好了你别哭了，还得再说两句呢。”解说W还能抑制得住情绪，看着哭包M恨铁不成钢。  
“我没哭，你起的头，我就没憋住…”解说M努力调整了声音，做着总结，“就…不管决赛我们会对上哪只队伍，都会以全力去拼，也许不一定可以将奖杯捧回国，但不是我吹啊，别说再来一年，哪怕再来十年，只要我没哑，我还能说得出话，我就必须为LPL呐喊！不行…我说不下去了…”  
“哎呀别哭了，你下面那场还解不解说了，我可跟你说明白啊，这次因为签证的关系，就咱俩啊。”  
“说啊…”委屈地吸吸鼻子，解说M鼻音还很重，“那要是下一场LCK又输了，总决赛还在首尔打？会有人看吗？”  
“你猜。”  
两人相视一笑讳莫如深，如若真是这样，也让韩国的黄牛体验一把心酸好了。  
“我刚发微信问J了，他说LCK赢。”W推推眼镜，镜片上反射的光透着狡黠。  
“不是承诺不使用东方神秘力量的吗？”  
“那就还要烦请各位网友保护好我方J，我们先休息半个小时，稍后我和M还会继续解说半决赛的最后一场BO5，来自LCK的最后一支战队和今年最大的黑马T.S.”

和LCK的比赛打到了让所有人都精疲力尽的地步，每一场都拉进了大后期，对精神和肉体都无疑是种折磨。  
“最后一把了啊，我现在一点困意都没有了，这现在J的功力退步了吗？”解说M吐槽着那位众所周知的毒奶，“你说这最后一局是LCK会搏一搏还是T.S.会放大招？”  
“不好说。”W趁着还没开始BP陈述着自己的观点，“要是有东西肯定都会拿出来，都这个节骨眼了，谁输谁回家，不会再藏着掖着了。”  
“有没有可能都求稳？”  
“这种事儿吧，LCK能干得出来，但我觉得以LCS这么多年的风格来说，他们应该有杀招。”  
“我是真的期待最后一局。”  
“BP了。”切入的画面显示着最终对局正式开启，但眼尖的W马上看到令他震惊的事情，“换中单了！”

最后一场开始前的休息室，短暂的时间容不得争论，Loki说最后一局他必须去打中单，对手对于Thor的研究太过透彻，精确到了他的操作习惯和细微打法，一直在针对，只有他上才能多一分胜率。  
Tony没有意见他去重新走上中路，只是空缺的辅助位…  
“你现在应该明白我为什么会教给Thor功能性中单了。”  
没有回答，Tony心里不免惊讶，原来这个人早就连所有的退路都准备好了，只为在逆境中还能找到翻盘的绝招。  
“你的手？”Tony询问着他最后的担忧，既然要放手一拼，就只能背水一战。  
“我打过封闭了。”  
Thor听言不禁心疼地将手搭上Loki的腰，希望自己能够给他一些力量。  
“没时间了，如果都不再有意见，那么最后一局，中路交给我，Peter你的重点放在上路，对手一定会因为换人而把精力放在我这里，下路尽管凶，我把所有的技巧都教给Thor了，他的技能很准…”  
紧急地部署着战术，他们要拼上所有的可能，去拿下这场不能输不该输的战役。

赢下的那一刻，不仅是队内的欢呼，还有在休息室没有离开的LPL、除了韩国队以外的所有解说、网络之下的亿万观众。  
这场胜利不仅是胜利，还是将那个不可一世的赛区彻底拉下了神坛的历史性时刻。  
两支队伍，披荆斩棘，没有屈服给守擂者不败的姿态，带着烈阳般的火焰破冰重生。  
至于胜负，就用对对方最大的尊重来全力以赴。

彩蛋

总决赛前夜，酒店套房内，Thor对炒年糕这种食物有着浓厚的兴趣。  
“你要不要吃？真的很好吃，而且特别便宜。”  
其实他也没抱什么希望，Loki一定不会喜欢，又甜又辣的，这个人嘴巴可挑了。  
“好，给我留点。”  
“还有这个酒你喝不喝？”见Loki竟然同意，Thor更是不假思索地拿出了一个又一个零食饮料和酒。  
“我不能喝。”  
“怎么了？”  
拆了一包零食，Loki吃了一块就放下了，不太合口味，反而是看起来黏糊糊的炒年糕异常吸引着自己。  
“我怀孕了。”

彩蛋2

打完决赛，Loki和Peter去了商场闲逛，吃吃喝喝买买买。  
“我总觉得这个地方我来过。”Peter挑选着衣服在镜子前比划，“好像还是和你，我们还是明星。”  
“怎么可能，我第一次来。”  
“我也说不清楚，你听说过平行时空吗？”

============================================================  
全部更完啦  
隐藏的彩蛋应该只有LOL玩家才看得懂  
然后第二个彩蛋送给一直喜欢我的文的你们，应该能明白


End file.
